The Ghost Enemy
by Ivory.NaNaNa
Summary: Chapter 3 updated! Ganti Summary! Grand Chase mulai menjadi The Ghost Hunt ketika mereka ditakut-takuti hantu sebelah mansion mereka. Tapi, tidak disangka-sangka, ternata musuh bebuyutan merekalah yang menjadi hantu! Tugas para chaser bagi mereka hanya satu! "Mengembalikan Mereka ke Alam Baka"! Summary paling jelek!
1. Chapter 1

**Judul: The Ghost Enemy (Judulnya dulu sih Ghost Hunter)**

**Disclaimer: Grand Chase milik KoG**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Gak Nyambung**

**Genre: Horror**

**Rated: K+**

**Bila Menemukan Kesalahan, Tolong Jangan Marah. Penulis masih Newbie**

**Part. I**

Sudah lama para Chaser di takut- takuti oleh hantu rumah sebelah. Apalagi Amy yang shock ditakut-takuti oleh hantu itu. Bisa tiga kali semalam! Duh, Amy jadi gagap kalau di ajak bicara!

"SIAL! Hantu itu sudah lama mengganggu kita!" teriak Elesis sambil membawa Spear-nya

"Yo! Ini gara-gara Hantu itu! Lihat Amy! Dia malah memeluk Lire daripada aku!" teriak Jin jengkel. Telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Lire.

"Wops! Sorry, jangan salahin aku, dong! Apa kamu cemburu?" tanya Lire.

"Jujur aja, lah!" dukung Ryan sambil menepuk pundak Jin.

Jin tak menjawab. Sepertinya dia sudah kalah telak dengan dua orang elven itu.

"Sudah! Aku punya rencana! Kita basmi hantu itu!" seru Sieghart.

"Biar aku urus baju dan senjatanya," kata Mari sambil berjalan menuju labnya.

"Kita akan berangkat setelah Mari selesai membuat baju, ya!" kata Jin.

"Tapi Jin…" Amy memeluk lengan Jin.

"Enggak apa! Ada aku!" kata Jin pede.

Amy tak menjawab. Dia menyembunyikan mukanya di lengan Jin. Para chaser pun bersantaipun kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing. Elesis kembali berpedang dengan Ronan, Liremenanam bunga bersama Ryan pada malam hari (?), Arme mengusili Lass ketika tidur, Amymasih nempel aja ke Jin, Sieghart tidur dengan tenang di lab Mari, Mari membuat baju dan senjata pengusir hantu, Ley dan Dio saling melemparkan batu (?), Zero menyendiri ditemani oleh Grandark-nya, dan Rufus hanya memandangi rumah hantu itu lewat jendela kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Setengah jam kemudian…

"Sudah jadi, nih!" teriak Mari dengan toa-nya.

Sieghart terbangun. Ni anak pendiam tapi kalo teriak cempreng banget! inner Sieghart.

BRAAAAKKKKK!

Para chaser langsung hancurin pintu lab Mari.

"Yay! Sudah jadi! Coba ah pakai!" kata Arme sambil membawa War Staff-nya. Arme mengambil tumpukan baju itu menggunkan senjatanya.

"Hei! Jangan ambil duluan! Kau belum tau cara kerjanya!" kata Mari galak.

Arme kaget dan menjauhkan War Staff-nya. "I… iya," kata Arme takut-takut. Mari hanya tersenyum tipis. Lalu Mari menatap para chaser kecuali Sieghart yang tidur lagi.

"Kakek Tua ini malah tidur," kata Elesis merebut War Staff Arme.

"Eeeh… jangan ambil!" kata Arme sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Elesis tak menghiraukan perkataan sahabatnya. Elesis tetap membawa War Staff Arme. Arme segera menyundul Elesis dan merebut War Staff. Alhasil, kepalanya dan kepala Elesis ! inner Arme. Arme ngerebut War Staff-nya.

"Arg! Bodoh! Sakit tau!" teriak Elesis meringis.

"Maaf! Tapi berhasil! Berhasil!" teriak Arme nyaring dan sengaja di buat cempreng. Elesis langsung lari ke kamarnya. Mungkin mau mengambil sesuatu.

Chaser menutup telinga erat. Cempreng! inner para chaser kecuali Arme yang cengengesansambil berdansa dengan War Staff-nya (?) *Arme: Hiks… aku jadi orang sedeng* Lass langsung terbelalak, tentu saja dia tak terima. Masa seorang Arme berdansa dengan War Staff yang tak lain adalah senjatanya!? Di pandangan Lass, seolah War Staff itu mengejeknya. Menyebalkan… inner Lass.

"Sudah! Aku pake Giant Sword-ku aja! Biar kubunuh sekalian Si Kakek Tua Pemalas ini!" kata Elesis yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Ronan.

"Hii! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" seru Ronan.

"Baiklah! Akan kujelaskan cara kerja pakaian Pemburu Hantu!" kata Mari. "Pakaian ini tak punya cara kerja khusus tapi melindungi kita dari masuk angin dan meriang-meriang…"

"Ya sih kita tau! Enggak perlu di jelasin!" seru Ronan ketus.

"Maaf. Oh ya ini Ghosted, senjata pedang ini mempunyai keahlian khusus. Berguna menyerang hantu yang tembus pandang sekalipun," kata Mari sambil memegang pedang hitam yang bentuknya cukup aneh di depan mata teman-temannya.

"Baik! Ayo kita pakai dan kita siap-siap berangkat!" kata Amy yang tiba-tiba semangat (mungkin tertarik sama bajunya).

Mari pun memberikan senjata dan bajunya pada semua chaser. Chaser pun segera mengganti baju mereka.

Setelah berganti baju, para chaser berkumpul kembali. Lalu mereka pun berangkat menuju rumah sebelah.

Selama perjalanan, suasana sangat mencekam. Bunyi serigala menyalak. Dan itu membuat Amy tambah takut. Amy memeluk lengan Jin sangat erat. Hingga Jin sedikit merasa kesakitan. Yang memimpin jalan adalah Sieghart (lagi?) dengan benjol yang besar karena di pukuli Elesis dengan Ghosted sepanjang jalan. Karena, dia yang memberi pengarahan pada chaser, ya walaupun para chaser tak ada yang mendengarkan *Elesis: Kakek Tua ini ke-GR-an, ya!* .

Chaser menelan ludah ketika sampai di depan rumah besar yang seram banget. Banyak sekali serigala yang muncul. Tapi mereka membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat serigala yang punggungnya sudah di penuhi darah. Dan lagi… wajah serigala itu mirip Kaze'aze!

"Takut… ya?" tanya Lass dengan wajah pucat.

"Iya…" jawab Arme.

"Dimana pintu masuknya nih? Pintu depan nutup!" kata Ryan wajahnya juga pucat. Ya, saat ini wajah chaser pucat semua.

"Aku rasa ada pintu… belakang…" kata Ronan.

"Kita… periksa saja…" timpal Elesis.

"…Benar…" setuju Dio dan Ley (lagi-lagi bersamaan).

Chaser pun berjalan di tengah rumput-rumput liar yang panjang-panjang (sudah tau, kan?) itu. Chaser hening. Tak ada yang berniat untuk memecah keheningan. Semuanya pada bergandengan tangan. Yang dimaksud bergandengan tangan contohnya kayak Dio gandengan sama Ley, Ryan gandengan sama Lire, dll. Kecuali Zero dan Rufus. Zero malah megang Grandark-nya dengan sangat erat (lho? Kok Zero bawa Grandark?). Rufus memeluk erat boneka beruang warna pink-nya *Author di tusuk mati (mau) pake Ghosted sama Rufus saking jengkelnya* *Rufus: lo memang author sedeng dan enggak bakat! Enggak usah di lanjutin!**Author: maaph! Ini ceritaku, Fus! Jangan gitu dong (nangis gaje)**Rufus: oke lanjutin aja*

Para chaser berhenti di depan pintu yang sudang dipenuhi sulur dan sarang laba-laba. Para chaser tambah pucat. Zero menyenggol Rufus.

"Dia aja yang buka!" bisik Zero dengan seringai seramnya. Kalau biasanya sih ada tatapan tajamnya. Tapi, kan Zero pake blindfold.

"Ck… baiklah!" seru Rufus menutupi wajah pucatnya dia memasang wajah stoic-nya untuk menyamarkan rasa takutnya.

Rufus langsung membuka pintu itu dengan pedang Ghosted. Rufus mengayunkan pedangnya. Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbelah jadi dua.

"Tadaaaa~," kata Rufus datar.

Ronan menyalakan senter yang di bawanya. Segerombalan pembasmi hantu itu melangkah menuju rumah tua berhantu itu. Semua chaser pada membawa pedang Ghosted. Tiba-tiba… ada seseorang memegang pundak Elesis. Elesis bergidik. Dia membalikkan badannya.

"UWAAAAAAA!" teriak Elesis ketakutan.

Para chaser menoleh kearah Elesis. Ada hantu tak berkepala di depan Elesis!

"Pergi kau!" geram Elesis mencoba tak takut.

"Lho… kau tak ingat… aku?" tanya hantu itu dengan suara berat.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Zero.

"Akuu… Vulcanus…" kata hantu itu ternyata, Vulcanus yang gentayangan! Mungkin dia enggak di terima di sisi tuhan soalnya dia jahat kali, ya.

"Kita membunuhnya dengan cara memenggal lehernya, kan?" bisik Ley.

"Ya aku ingat itu," Dio ikut berbisik.

Tanpa basa-basi, Vulcanus menyerang Elesis dengan cara di dorong. Kekuatannya hilang ketika dia menjadi hantu. Tapi, powernya sangat kuat!

"WAAAAGGGHHH!" Elesis terpental sehingga dia tertabrak tembok di belakangnya. Tembok itu hancur seketika.

"ELESIIIIS!" teriak Arme, Lire, dan Amy.

"Sial! Aku rasa dia bertambah kuat!" geram Lass.

"Teman-teman! Kemarilah!" teriak Mari yang sudah ada di dekat Elesis.

Para chaser menghampiri Mari. Mereka nampak mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Jurus kalian ada empat. Pertama, Darkness Blade; kedua, Darkness Power; ketiga, Darkness Strike; keempat Darkness Boom." jelas Mari. "Kalian bisa menggunakan Darkness Boom kalau kalian memakai Darkness Power, jurus yang tak mempan apapun pada musuh. Kalau kalian memakai Darkness Power, otomatis kekuatan dan pertahanan bisa melemah. Namun jika Darkness Power sudah penuh, kalian bisa menggunakan Darkness Boom yang bisa meningkatkan Daya Serang dan Daya Tahan," kata Mari panjang lebar. "Oh ya aku lupa, satu jurus lagi Darkness Slash," tambah Mari lagi.

"Gimana kita bisa lihat Darkness Power kita kalau sudah penuh?" tanya Jin.

"Ada biji kecil di Ghosted. Jika penuh warnanya bisa berubah hijau," jawab Mari.

"Oh! Ayo kita kalahkan Vulcanus! Kembalikan dia ke alam baka disana!" teriak Ryan.

"Ayo! Kita menyerang dengan sisi berbeda!" teriak Ronan.

"AYO!" seru semua laki-laki.

Sedangkan para perempuan mengobati luka punggung Elesis yang cukup parah.

"Darkness Blade!" teriak Rufus sambil salto untuk melompat ke punggung Vulcanus.

"Darkness Strike!" teriak Lass sambil berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi.

SRAT…CRAT… Rufus dan Lass berhasil melukai kaki dan punggung Vulcanus.

"ARG!" seru Vulcanus kesakitan. Tapi tak lama kemudian, muncul kepala baru Vulcanus! "Ya,

begini lebih baik," kata Vulcanus dengan seringai seramnya.

"Arg! Kesempatan! Darkness Power, Teman-Teman!" seru Dio.

"Darkness Power!" teriak Ronan, Ryan, Lass, Jin, Dio, Sieghart, Rufus, dan Zero.

"Dasar payah!" seru Vulcanus sambil melepaskan tangannya. Seolah tubuhnya itu adalah mainan yang di bisa pasang ulang. Lalu, tangan Vulcanus menggenggam tubuh Ryan dan meremasnya sehingga Ryan merasa kesakitan!

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!" teriak Ryan kesakitan.

"Sialan!" umpat Zero. "Grandark, tolong bantu aku, ya?" pinta Zero. Zero mengayunkan Grandark-nya namun…

SRRRR… Grandark-nya enggak bisa melukai Vulcanus.

"Berarti aku harus pakai ini," kata Zero mengambil Ghosted yang masih 'bertengger' di punggungnya. "Darkness Slash!" seru Zero langsung memotong tangan Vulcanus itu.

"UWOOOOORRRRGGG!" seru Vulcanus kesakitan. Dia memegangi tangan kanannya yang tengah buntung itu.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang berkata…

"Darkness Boom!" teriaknya.

DUAAAAAAAARRRRR! Sekali serangan Darkness Boom, Vulcanus langsung mati dan kembali alam baka. Oh, ternyata yang menyerang itu Lire. Lire marah karena pacarnya (Ryan) di serang Vulcanus sehingga tak bisa berdiri.

"Aduh…" ringis Ryan sambil memegang pundak Lire.

"Bertahanlah!" seru Lire.

"Tak apa. Dia akan bertahan. Memakai Ghost Hunter Suit dapat mengurangi setengah dampak dari serangan musuh, ini sudah cukup menguntungkan," kata Mari menenangkan Lire dan Ryan.

"Untung saja. Berarti serangan Vulcanus tadi sudah cukup dahsyat," kata Ryan menghela napas lega. "Rufus, Lass bantu aku berjalan, ya!" pinta Ryan. Dua saudara dingin itu mengangguk dan membantu Ryan berdiri.

"Ayo kita melanjutkan perjalanan. Aku penasaran dengan Serigala Darah yang tadi lewat di depan kita," kata Ley.

GC Team mengangguk mengerti. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

0.0

Mereka sampai di lantai kedua… nampak seorang wanita bertanduk dan mempunyai sayap hitam dipunggungnya.

"Kau pasti…" tebak Arme berpikir.

"Aku Kamiki, bodoh!" kata wanita itu dengan tatapan horror. Dadanya dan kakinya terluka.

"Kamiki gentayangan!" seru Lass panik.

"Hoho… senang bertemu kalian…" kata Kamiki dengan seringai seramnya. Sayapnya yang dulunya putih menjadi hitam. Tiba-tiba, Kamiki menyerang GC Team tiba-tiba.

"Menghindar!" seru Lass.

"Lass! Kau khianati kami! Kau… kenapa kau lari dari Ellia!?" bentak Kamiki.

"Karena aku harus menempuh jalan yang benar, Setan!" seru Lass.

"Hmm… memang seru," kata Kamiki. Tiba-tiba Kamiki menunjuk wajah Arme.

"Kau adalah lawanku, gadis ungu!" kata Kamiki.

Arme membelalakkan matanya dan siap siaga dengan Ghosted-nya.

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul: The Ghost Enemy **

**Disclaimer: Grand Chase milik KoG**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Gak Nyambung (Arme x Lass *ini pairing kesukaan Author, lho…*)**

**Genre: Horror, Sedikit Drama, Sedikit Romance**

**Rated: K+ (atau T?)**

**Bila Menemukan Kesalahan, Tolong Jangan Marah. Penulis masih Newbie.**

**0.0**

Oh ya. Untuk readers chapie 1. Ceritanya memang sama dengan cerita judul Ghost Hunter. Tapi bedanya, Ghost Hunter itu One shot, kalo Ghost Enemy itu multi-chapter. Jadi, para readers jangan heran, ya…

**Part II: Arme vs. Kamiki**

"Kau adalah lawanku, gadis ungu!" kata Kamiki sambil menunjuk Arme.

Arme terbelalak dan langsung siap siaga dengan Ghosted-nya.

Tiba-tiba, Kamiki terbang.

"Kalau melawanku, jangan kabur! Nenek Tengik!" seru Arme sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Kamiki.

"Aku tak kabur!" seru Kamiki. Langsung saja dia melesat menuju Arme. Tangannya yang tajam di gunakannya untuk mencabik-cabik tubuh Arme.

"Aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu!" seru Arme lagi.

"Kau cerewet!" seru Elesis. Punggungnya yang cedera bukanlah masalahnya sekarang. "Kubunuh kau dengan pedang ini! Akan aku cabut dua kali nyawamu itu! Agar kau bisa kembali ke alam baka sana!" tambah Elesis.

Kamiki terkikik. "Kau memang gadis yang banyak omong, ya. Kau lemah, ya?" ejek Kamiki sambil memegang dagu Elesis. Elesis menatapnya sinis.

"Syuu! Tanganmu kotor!" seru Elesis melepaskan dagunya. Elesis melompat ke belakang. "Darkness Strike! Hyaaa!" kata Elesis melompat maju dan menyerang Kamiki.

"Cih!" decih Kamiki. Dengan mudahnya, Kamiki menghindar.

"Maaf! Aku kecepetan, ya?" tanya Lire yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik Kamiki.

"A, apa?" Kamiki langsung menghindar ketika Lire menyerangnya. Kamiki melirik ke belakang. Tak ada siap-siapa.

"Darkness Slash!" seru Ley langsung di depan Kamiki. "Kalau mau menyerang, lihat depan, dong! Bodoh," kata Ley dingin. Target Ley adalah sayap Kamiki.

"Ugh," kata Kamiki kesakitan. "Aaaa! Sayapku!" seru Kamiki sambil memegangi sayap hitamnya yang bulunya sudah banyak berjatuhan.

"Kesempatan!" seru Mari. "Darkness Blade!" seru Mari. Dia menyerang kaki Kamiki.

"Cih! Merepotkan! Kau akan rasakan ini! Curse Kick!" seru Kamiki. Mari segera menghindar dengan cara Ghosted menjadi tamengnya.

"Wao! Kekuatan baru! Mungkin karena dia sudah mati," seru Ryan.

"Uwaaa! Mari, Sayang!" seru Sieghart *berani juga dia ngomong Mari itu 'Sayangmu'*

"Bodoh! Jangan kagumi dia disaat kritis, dong!" seru Lass. "Kubunuh saja! Darkness Boom!" seru Lass.

Cahaya hitam muncul dan malah melesat kearah Lass.

"A? Apa?" seru Lass tak percaya. "Darkness Blade! Akan kukembalikan sinar ini!" seru Lass memantulkan cahaya sinar itu. Sinar itu melesat kearah Kamiki yang masih berperang melawan Mari.

BOOOOOOMMMM… ledakan hitam itu membuat Kamiki sekarat. Dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh. Sayapnya menjadi penyangganya. Mari pun segera menjauh.

"Sialan! Rasakan kalian!" seru Kamiki. "Curse Claw!" seru Kamiki mau mencakar Arme. Arme langsung berlari di tempatnya berdiri tadi. Tapi, kecepatannya kurang untuk menghindari serangan Kamiki. Arme menahan cakar Kamiki dengan Ghosted. Kelamaan menahan serangan Kamiki, Arme tak kuat.

"Arme!" seru teman-temannya.

"Tunggu aku!" seru Lass langsung berlari ke arah Arme.

"Lass… tolong…" pinta Arme memelas. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Pertahanannya makin lama makin melemah.

Lass mempercepat larinya.

"Ahaha! Tamatlah riwayatmu, bocah!" seru Kamiki dengan seringai seramnya.

BETS! Lass langsung menyelamatkan Arme dan menggendongnya (namanya apa, ya?). Tapi percuma Kamiki bisa terbang dengan cepat. Kamiki mengarahkan cakarnya kearah punggung Lass yang membelakanginya.

"Lass… di belakangmu!" seru Arme panik.

"Ahahaahaaa!" tawa setan Kamiki.

CRAAAAASHHH! GC Team bengong.

BRUGH! Lass terjatuh bersama dengan Arme yang di gendongnya. Punggungnya tercakar! Perlahan darah segar muncul di punggungnya. Arme menatap Lass tidak percaya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Arme memegangi dada Lass. Jantungnya tak berdetak.

"Ah! Lass… Lass…" tangis Arme sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Lass. "LASSSS!" air mata mengucur deras di pipinya.

"HAHAHAHA!" Kamiki tertawa lepas. "Untungnya cakarku sudah di lumuri racun!" kata Kamiki.

Mata Arme terbelalak mendengar perkataan Kamiki. Lass mati karena keracunan! Arme menatap tajam Kamiki. Matanya masih mengeluarkan air mata kebencian. Arme sangat membenci Kamiki. Tega-teganya dia merenggut nyawa Lass?!

"Kau…" kata Arme dengan aura gelapnya.

"Arme!" seru GC Team menenangkan Arme.

"DIAM!" seru Arme pada GC Team. Teman-temannya langsung menutup mulut mereka. Arme sedang marah. Dia harus melampiaskan kemarahannya terhadap orang yang membuatnya marah. Ya, Kamiki-lah orangnya.

"Marah, ya?" ejek Kamiki. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau…! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU! KUCABUT NYAWAMU SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Arme dengan penuh amarah dan kesedihan mendalam.

"Kalau bisa, silahkan cabut nyawaku saja," kata Kamiki merendahkan Arme.

"Arme! Kami akan membantumu!" seru Lire khawatir.

"Biar saju aku yang lawan! Kalian berikan saja Ghost Power padaku!" seru Arme dengan nada setengah membentak.

GC Team melepaskan biji hijau mereka dari pedangnya. Mereka memberikan biji-biji itu kepada Arme.

"Kau masukkan ini ke sini," kata Mari menunjuk ujung pedang Arme yang bergambar tengkorak.

Arme mengangguk. Dia memasukkan biji-biji itu ke ujung pedang Arme.

"Teman-teman mundurlah. Bawalah jasad Lass disitu," kata Arme dingin.

Para gadis menangis (kecuali Elesis). Mereka telah kehilangan sahabat mereka. Lass Isolet meninggal! Mereka tak mau menerima kenyataan.

Dio dan Rufus mengambil jasad Lass. Mereka menyandarkan jasad Lass di tembok itu. Teman-temannya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Lanjutkan perjalan. Nenek ini biar aku yang urus," kata Arme. "Kumohon tinggalkan jasad Lass," pinta Arme dengan nada serak. Rasanya mau menangis.

Teman-temannya mengangguk. Lalu meninggalkan Lass dan Arme yang masih terlibat dalam pertempuran melawan nenek bengis itu.

"Ghost… Power…" kata Arme pelan.

SWIIIIINGGG! Tiba-tiba, cahaya ungu mengitari tubuh Arme. Kamiki kaget. Arme bingung. Tiba-tiba, ada tanda tengkorak diatas kepalanya. Tapi, kenapa Arme tak merasakan sial menimpanya, ya? Arme pun mengukir nama Arme di atas batu yang muncul di tanah itu dengan pedangnya.

"Ghost Hunter Versi II. Arme Glenstid," kata Arme sambil memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya terbalut sinar ungu dan cukup menyilaukan bagi siapapun yang melihat. Kamiki menggunakan lengannya untuk melindungi matanya.

WUUUUNGGG… kepulan asap mengitari Arme. Lama-kelamaan kepulan asap itu menghilang. Baju dan riasan Arme berubah. Senjatanya juga berubah. Senjata tombak yang di tengahnya ada lambang tengkorak berwarna putih. Ujungnya lancip sekali. Di situ bertuliskan, Haunted Spear.

"Job kedua dari Ghost Hunter. Skull Destruction," kata Arme menatap tajam Kamiki dengan seringai seramnya. Mata ungunya menyala-nyala.

Kamiki kaget dan menggeram. Arme mengeluarkan api hitam (memangnya ada?) di tangannya. Api itu berkobar.

"Black Fire Ball!" seru Arme melemparkan api hitam itu.

BRRRSSSHHH! Api hitam itu membelenggu gerakan Kamiki.

"Arg! Lepaskan aku!" geram Kamiki.

"Beruntungnya aku! Tapi kurasa efeknya hilang selama 10 menit," kata Arme. "Daripada berlama-lama, kita selesaikan saja," kata Arme. Wah! Setelah Arme sudah punya job dua, Arme lebih terlihat musuh daripada pahlawan, ya. Kepribadiannya berrubah 180 derajat!

"Darkness Shoot!" seru Arme sambil mengayunkan Haunted Spear. Banyak sekali ujung tombak melesat kearah Kamiki yang tak berdaya.

"Lepaskaaaaan!" jerit Kamiki.

CLEB! CLEB! CLEB! Banyak sekali ujung tombak yang menancap di tubuh Kamiki. Banyak darah berwarna hitam muncul di tubuhnya. Sayang, Kamiki belum mati.

"Ssss… kau…" ujar Kamiki menatap Arme dengan pandangan horror.

SET! Arme mengacungkan tombaknya ke leher Kamiki. "Kau sudah membunuh Elena, sahabatku sekaligus rivalku. Sekarang, kau membunuh Lass?! Aku takkan memaafkanmu!" seru Arme sambil berlinangan air mata kesedihan dan kebencian. Semua bercampur satu. Tapi, keberuntungan belum berpihak padanya. Kamiki sudah mulai bisa bergerak.

"Hehe… kau kira aku akan menyerah?" tanya Kamiki sinis. Kamiki memegang tombak Arme.

"Tidak! Lepaskan!" seru Arme berusaha merebut tombaknya. "Lepaskan!" jerit Arme.

"Baiklah," kata Kamiki. Kamiki melepaskan tombak Arme. Ketika Arme lengah, Kamiki mengambil paksa tombak Arme.

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKK!" seru Arme.

JEB! Kamiki menancapkan tombak itu di tangan Arme. "Agh…" kata Arme tertahan. Arme melompat menjauh dari Kamiki berdiri. Darah segar masih mengalir di tangannya. Arme mwncabut tombaknya yang menancap di tangannya. Lalu, dia melemparkan tombaknya yang sudah berlumuran darah itu sebelum dia terjatuh ke tanah. Kamiki menangkap tombak Arme.

"Terima kasih. Aku bisa menyerangmu dengan leluasa," kata Kamiki. Tiba-tiba muncul tali di ganggang tombak Arme. "A… apa ini?" seru Kamiki kaget. Tali itu menjerat Kamiki dengan sangat erat. Darah mulai keluar di tangannya (Kamiki).

"Haha… strategiku berhasil… aku akan meledakkanmu dengan… tombak… itu… Self Destruct…" jawab Arme. Lalu dia jatuh terbaring di tanah. Kamiki membelalakkan matanya.

BOOOOOOOMMMMM! Kamiki meledak bersama Haunted Spear. Kepulan asap memenuhi ruangan itu. Lama-kelamaan kepulan asap itu menghilang. Kamiki juga hilang. Haunted Spear terjatuh di dekat Arme. Lalu Arme menangis. Aku tak boleh mati… aku harus melihat Lass lagi… kupastikan dia tak mati… batin Arme sesenggukan. Arme merangkak sambil membawa Haunted Spear-nya. Dia berjalan sekuat tenaga. Air matanya dan darahnya berjatuhan. Meninggalkan jejak. Arme sudah ada di depan Lass yang terpejam.

"Lass… Lass…" tangis Arme sambil memeluk Lass. Sebetulnya Arme tahu bahwa Lass tak akan membalas pelukannya. Ya, setidaknya Arme masih bisa memeluknya. Tiba-tiba, ada ide terlintas di benak Arme. Arme menengok ke kiri-kanan. Untunglah tak ada siapa-siapa. Arme membaringkan Lass. _Tak ada siapa-siapa. Aku tahu ini ide gila. Kemungkinan bisa membangunkan Lass dari kematiannya. Lass tak akan mati muda. Aku tahu itu,_ kata Arme dalam hati. Arme mendekatkan wajahnya pada Lass (mirip cerita Snow White, ya tapi versi cowok). Deg… deg… Arme deg-degan.

5 cm…

4 cm…

3 cm…

2 cm…

1 cm…

Setengah cm…

Chu! Arme melepaskan ciumannya. Lass tak merespon. Sungguh kecewanya, Arme. Arme kembali menangis dan memeluk Lass lagi. Saat Arme menangis, tiba-tiba, tangan Lass bergerak.

"Lass?" Arme mendongakkan kepalanya.

Mata Lass perlahan-lahan membuka. Hingga seluruhnya terbuka.

"Lho? Arme kenapa kamu? Kok nangis. Tanganmu? Berdarah!" seru Lass panik.

Arme tak menjawab. Dia malah memeluk Lass. Air matanya bertanda dia sangat bahagia. Sungguh suatu keajaiban! Hanya karena Arme mencium Lass, napas Lass kembali. Seluruh organnya berfungsi kembali. Lass balas memeluk Arme.

"Sudah tak apa-apa. Gimana kalau kita menyusul teman-teman? Baju dan senjatamu berubah. Kau pasti bertambah kuat," kata Lass sambil menatap Arme.

"Iya. Tapi aku capek berjalan," kata Arme manja.

"Ya sudah! Kugendong kau sampai kesana!" kata Lass menggendong Arme sama seperti saat Lass menyelamatkan Arme. Lass pun menggendong Arme sambil berlari mengejar teman-temannya. Arme membawa Ghosted Lass dan Haunted Spear-nya.

Petualangan GC TEAM masih berlanjut. Tunggu saja chapie yang akan datang kapan-kapan.

-TBC-

-Arme, Lass, dan Author-

Arme: Capek juga ngelawan Kamiki. Author ini sih! Cutnya lama!

Author: Sori, ya! Tapi aktingmu bagus tadi

Arme: Ciuman tadi itu menandakan aku sayang Lass. Bukan sekedar ciuman biasa

Lass: *kedengaran* Kau… membangunkanku dengan… cara… ciuman *wajah blushing*?

BRUUUUGGGGHHH… Lass kembali pingsan.

Author n Arme: Ooooh! Woii Lasss!

Author: Oke! Readers, tunggu chapter selanjutnya! Silahkan review sebanyak-banyaknya! Aku seneng banget nerima, lho!


	3. Chapter 3

**Judul: The Ghost Enemy **

**Disclaimer: Grand Chase milik KoG**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Gak Nyambung**

**Genre: Horror… Dikit Humor… Readers bisa mengira-ngira genre lain *Author Males***

**Rated: K+ (atau T?)**

**Bila Menemukan Kesalahan, Tolong Jangan Marah. Penulis masih Newbie.**

**0.0**

Maaf untuk semua readers. Author telat publishnya soalnya lagi berlibur. Ehehe, jadi males banget nge-publish cerita… *digampar Readers*.

O_O

**Part III: Fight!**

Grand Chase melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Tiba-tiba, terdengar derap langkah seseorang di belakang mereka. GC Team berbalik memeriksa keadaan. Tak ada siapa-siapa. GC Team berbalik mundur.

"Teman-teman!" seru sosok itu. Suaranya terdengar seorang perempuan.

"Teman-teman? Kau kenal kami?" tanya Amy curiga.

"Dasar pengecut! Tunjukkan wujudmu!" kata Mari.

"Jangan ngomong gitu!" seru sosok itu. Tapi kali ini laki-laki.

"Kita kan emang sahabatan!" seru sang gadis. Terdengar si gadis memukul-mukul dada sang lelaki. "Cepat jalannya!"

"Cerewet! Kau itu berat!" seru sang lelaki.

"Ah! Aku kan capek tadi! Masih untung ada aku! Kalau enggak, kau engak hidup kayak gini! Kalau kau hidup kayak gini, kamu masih bisa nikain aku!" kata sang gadis.

"Jiaaaah! Siapa juga yang pengen orang cerewet kayak kamu?" tanya sang lelaki.

"Ih, cerewet-cerewet gini, aku ini manis, lho *eeeaaa*!" kata sang gadis.

GC Team hanya diam mendengar percakapan dua orang itu. Ada dua orang di depan mereka. Sang perempuan digendong sang lelaki. Sang gadis berambut ungu dan sang lelaki berambut putih.

"Arme? Lass?" seru Zero tidak percaya.

"Cepet turun! Kau berat!" seru Lass mau melempar Arme dari gendongannya.

Arme mencibir. Lalu turun dari gendongan Lass. GC Team tertawa.

"Oh Lass cuma mati suri. Untung!" kata Ryan sambil berlari kearah Lass dan Arme.

"Ya, karena ada aku!" kata Arme sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

Teman-temannya bengong melihat keadaan Arme.

"Eh? Ada masalah?" tanya Arme heran.

"Wah! Bajumu bagus! Senjatanya juga!" kagum Lire.

"Ini job baru! Namanya… eng… lupa! Tapi nama senjatanya Haunted Spear," kata Arme sombong.

"Huu! Dasar pelupa," ejek Elesis.

"Oh! Aku juga pengen," kata Amy mengigit jarinya.

"Kamu pengen?! Lawan musuh dulu!" kata Ley.

"Kenapa?" Amy terlihat kecewa.

"Haha! Kalahkan aku dulu, jika tidak mau, nyawa kalian akan melayang!" kata sosok dengan nada berat *lo moro-moro nyambungnya kesitu*.

"Siapa?!" seru GC Team celingak-celinguk ke kanan ke kiri.

"Aku… VICTOR!" seru orang itu. Masih dengan nada berat.

"Victor?!" Jin terbelalak. "Kau kan orang terkuat si Silver Land…"

"BENAR!" seru orang itu.

"Tunjukkan wujudmu!" seru Jin sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ghostednya sudah siap untuk menyerang sosok bernama Victor itu.

"Ahaha!" tiba-tiba, sosok Victor itu muncul di belakang Amy. Victor Hantu itu membawa Amy. Mungkin mau dijadikan sandera.

"KYAAAAA! JIIIIINNNN!" seru Amy ketakutan.

"Uh! AMY!" seru Jin sambil melompat menyelamatkan Amy. "SERAHKAN AMY! DARKNESS BLADE!" seru Jin mengayunkan Ghosted-nya.

"Akan kami bantu!" seru teman-temannya.

"Darkness Strike!" seru Lass *jurus kesukaannya, ya*.

"Darkness Slash!" seru Ronan.

"HYAAAA! Darkness Blade!" seru Elesis sambil melompat.

CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! Tiga chaser itu berhasil menyerang Victor.

"UWOOOOGGGGHHHH!" seru Victor.

"KYAAAA! TOLONG!" rupanya, Victor tak mau melepaskan Amy.

Ketika Jin melompat, tiba-tiba ada cahaya hitam mengitari Jin.

"Ah! Apa ini?!" seru Jin kaget.

"Itu proses memasuki job baru!" jawab Arme yang sudah berpengalaman (?).

"Eh?!" Jin menoleh kepada Amy. Amy nampak sedang berdoa di dekapan Victor.

SRIIIIINNNNGGGG! Cahaya itu makin lama makin besar. Kelamaan cahayanya hilang.

"WAH!" seru GC Team kaget.

Nampak Jin memakai baju lain dan senjatanya berbeda.

"Job kedua Ghost Hunter Jin! Ghost Fighter!" seru Jin sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Senjatanya adalah tongkat panjang dengan tengkorak hitam di ujung kanan-kirinya. "Senjata, Devil Cane!" seru Jin.

"WOOOOWWW!" kagum GC Team. Mata Amy terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Ehehe! Ini karena doa Amy!" kata Jin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal atau tidak.

Victor menyeringai seram. "Jin, lawan aku atau pacarmu ini mati!" kata Victor.

Jin menatap Victor tajam. "Tak akan kubiarkan Amy mati sebelum menikahiku!" seru Jin mengayunkan Hunter Cane-nya. Amy yang mndengar hanya berdoa. "Teman-teman! Pergilah! Orang ini biar aku yang lawan! Kemungkinan lawan berikutnya Kaze'aze!" desak Jin.

"Kenapa kamu tau?!" selidik Ley.

"Kalian lupa?! Ketika kita masuk ke rumah ini, kalian lihat serigala lewat yang mirip Kaze'aze, kan?! Jadi kemungkinan, salah satu hantu ini adalah Kaze'aze!" seru Jin.

"Benar juga! Ayo pergi!" seru Sieghart.

"YA!" seru GC Team. Lalu menatap Jin.

GC Team menatap Jin ragu. Lalu mereka mengangguk. Namun tidak bagi Ryan dan Lire. Mereka nampak menggeleng cepat. GC Team pun pergi. Kecuali Ryan dan Lire yang masih ada di tempat.

"Pergilah Ryan Woodguard, Lire Eruel. Kalian menganggu kesenanganku!" kata Victor.

"Kami akan membantu Jin! Apapun yang dia bilang, kita tak akan pergi!" seru Lire.

"Ya! Walau kita diserang berkali-kali olehmu, kita tak akan menyerah!" timpal Ryan.

"Lire… Ryan…" lirih Jin dan Amy.

"Darkness…" seru Lire dan Ryan mau menyerang. Tapi mereka ikutan kaget ketika ada cahaya hitam mengitar Ryan dan Lire.

"Ck! Amy!" seru Lire menatap tajam Amy.

"Yuhuuu! Job baru!" kata Ryan.

"Tentu saja aku bisa! Kalian lupa? Aku ini dari ras Deity juga, lho! Mungkin kelebihanku bisa membuat kalian punya job kedua," kata Amy cengengesan.

Tiba-tiba, cahaya yang mengitari Lire dan Ryan itu menghilang.

"Job keduaku! Darkness Archer!" seru Ryan. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya bingung.

"Job keduaku! Darkness Druid!" seru Lire. Ikutan bingung.

Ryan dan Lire bertatapan. "Kok ketuker gini, sih!?"

"Eeeh? Harusnya perubahannya satu-satu, yaaa… kalo perubahannya didobel gini job-nya bisa ketuker, yaa…" kata Amy memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Haaa?" Lire dan Ryan bingung. Jin dan Victor sweatdrop.

Lire dan Ryan menatap baju mereka. DEEENGGG! Mereka kaget.

"Kenapa aku bisa pake rok, sih?!" seru Ryan.

"Kita mau ganti! Ganti!" seru Lire jengkel. "Victor! Tunjukin kamar gantinya!" seru Lire. "Cih!"

"Itu disana," kata Victor sweatdrop. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk sebuah kamar *Victor kok malah nunjukin, sih?!*.

"Boleh sih diganti bajunya, tapi senjata kalian enggak bisa dituker lho, ya!" kata Amy ikut-ikutan sweatdrop.

"Iya! Ngerti!" seru Lire dan Ryan.

0.0

1 jam kemudian…

"Dua elven itu kok lama, sih?" tanya Jin sambil melihat jamnya (?).

"Selesai! Ayo kita serang dia! Haunt Shooter *langsung nyerang rupanya*!" seru Ryan sambil membidik muka Victor. Dia membawa Haunted Bow.

"Darkness Smasher!" seru Lire sambil mengayunkan Psychic Axe . "Duh! Berat banget, sih! Kau menderita banget, ya kalo perang! Panahku lo enteng!" keluh Lire. Karena berat, serangan Lire enggak kena pada 'target'.

"Yee! Aku kan udah biasa! Makanya badanku ini kekar!" cibir Ryan. Lire diam sambil membayangkan badan sixpack Ryan. Wajahnya langsung blushing.

"Uwoo! Meleset!" seru Victor sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan. Nampak wajah Amy yang terlihat mual. Mungkin karena di goyang-goyangkan Victor.

"Ugh! Payah, nih!" celetuk Lire sambil menoleh kearah Ryan dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Aku enggak biasa pake ini!" seru Ryan memandangi Haunted Bow-nya.

"Sudah! Biar aku aja! Itu lho Amy sampe muntah-muntah!" kata Jin. Jin mengayunkan Hunter Cane-nya.

"HOOOOEEEEK! HOOOEEEEEKKK!" muntah Amy. Ya, jadinya tangan Victor bermandikan muntahan Amy, deh *jika readers merasa jijik, silahkan tekan tombol back*.

"Jijik, iiihh…" kata Victor sambil membersihkan tangannya.

"WOOOO!" seru Jin.

TUNG! Tiba-tiba Devil Cane-nya terbelah. Amy, Ryan, dan Lire menganga. Apalagi Jin. "UWOOOO! ENGGAK BISA DIPAKEEE!" seru Jin sambil menangis-nangis gaje *Jin: Thor, lo mo gua pukul?!*. Tiba-tiba, muncul pisau di ujung kedua Devil Cane yang terbelah itu. "Ooooh! Aku tau cara kerjanya sekarang!" kata Jin sambil tersenyum lebar. Jin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Victor yang mulai terlihat bosan.

"Cepet serang!" dukung Ryan.

"Darkness Knife!" seru Jin mengayunkan Double Devil Cane-nya *akhirnya ganti nama*.

CROT! CROT! Darah hitam muncul di tangan Victor. Dan itu membuat genggamannya pada Amy mengendur. Amy segera melompat.

"SAKIIIT!" seru Victor memegangi tangannya.

"KKKYAAA!" jerit Amy jatuh. Jin menangkap Amy.

"KAU! SANDERAKU!" geram Victor.

"Darkness Dancer!" seru Amy sambil mengeluarkan cahaya hitam dari tangannya. "Ehehee! Job keduaku!" kata Amy cengengesan. "Senjatanya adalah Psychic Shawl!" kata Amy. Senjatanya berupa selendang bewarna hitam dan ada warna merahnya, "Confused Dance!" seru Amy melompat dan menari di udara. Dia mengibaskan Psychic Shawl-nya. Gerakannya membuat Victor pusing. "Setelah itu ikat!" kata Amy kembali mengibaskan Psychic Shawl kearah Victor yang masih pusing itu. Amy mengikat erat Victor.

"WUAAAA!" teriak Victor kesakitan. "Sialan kalian!" seru Victor.

"One Thousand Knife!" seru Jin. Victor memutar. Sehingga, yang dirobek adalah selendang hitam Amy, bukannya melukai Victor.

"Tidak!" jerit Amy setengah menangis.

"Waduh!" Jin menghampiri Amy dan memasang wajah bersalah yang amat sangat *lebay amat*.

Victor berbalik menyerang 4 chaser itu.

"UUUUUUWWWWWWWWAAAAAAA!" jerit Lire, Arme, Amy, dan Jin.

4 chaser itu terpental jauh.

"Aduh!" ringis Amy.

"Mending kita gabungkan kekuatan!" seru Lire.

"Iya! Aku setuju!" seru Amy membersihkan selendangnya.

Ryan dan Jin mengangguk mengerti.

"Darkness Crusher!" seru Lire.

"Ghost Arrow!" seru Ryan.

"Hatred Dance!" seru Amy ceria.

"Poison Knife!" seru Jin.

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" seru Victor. Victor terbelah menjadi dua, tiga, empat… seterusnya. Hingga terbelah hingga kecil-kecil! Darahnya muncrat ke mana-mana termasuk chaser yang melindungi diri dengan senjata mereka.

"Capek!" kata Amy mengusap peluh. "Ah! Darahnya mengotori selendangku!" seru Amy.

"Asyik juga, ya…" timpal Ryan.

"Victor sudah dua kali mati. Semoga dia bahagia di alam baka sana," kata Lire sambil melihat Victor yang perlahan menghilang. Ryan mengelus kepala Lire.

"Victor…" lirih Jin sambil menatap langit-langit rumah kosong itu. "Walau kau jahat, kau berjasa untuk orang-orang Silverland," kata Jin pelan.

"Ayo berangkat," ajak Amy memegang erat telapak tangan Jin. Jin mengangguk.

Empat chaser itu meninggalkan ruangan yang dipenuhi darah itu. Mereka segera menyusul teman-temannya yang mungkin sedang melawan Kaze'aze. Ya, perlawanan mereka masih berlanjut…

…TBC…

Author: Maaf untuk para readers, para chaser sedang capek dan tak bisa diajak ngomong sekarang. Jadi, silahkan readers review sebanyak-banyaknya -_-. Untuk semua para readers, terimakasih review dan flame-nya. Silahkan flame bila Author melakukan kesalahan dalam menulis


End file.
